Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)
( ) (Kids Mode) |artist = |year = 2015 |difficulty = Easy (Classic/Family Battle Version) |effort = Low (Classic/Family Battle Version) |nogm = 3 |dg = / / / (Classic) / / / (Family Battle Version) |alt = Family Battle Version |mode = Dance Crew (All modes) |mc = JD2017/'JDU' Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: ) Family Battle Version 1A: Light Blue |pc = / / / (Classic) / / / to / / / (Family Battle Version) |gc = Purple/Salmon/Yellow/Pink (Classic) Light Blue/Purple/Orange/Yellow (Family Battle Version) |lc = (Classic) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMYxdUmC350 Violet (Family Battle Version) |pictos = 89 (Classic) 87 (Family Battle Version) |nowc = NaeNae |audio = |perf = Classic Ralph Beaubrun (P1) Julien Durand (P2) Cormier Claude (P3) Céline Baron (P4) }}Silentó tarafından " " , , ve yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik Dansçılar, her biri serisindeki önceki parçalardan gelen hayvanlardır. P1 P1 Copacabana''daki aslan. Mavi tulum, kırmızı spor ayakkabılar giyiyor ve üzerinde siyah lekeler olan sarı bir tişört giyiyor. P2 P2 ''Istanbul (Not Constantinople) 'daki zebra. Altında sarı bir gömlek, mavi spor ayakkabı ve siyah kot pantolon ile kırmızı kollu siyah bir ceket giyiyor. P3 P3, The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)''daki tilkidir. Altın bir kolye, kalçalarına sarılı ekose bir ceket ve bir bacağında mavi bir bandana takıyor. P4 P4, ''Love is All''daki kurbağadır, ama bu sefer bayan. Siyah şort, kırmızı bir ceket, altın bir kolye, beyaz spor ayakkabı ve sarı dizlik giyiyor. NaeNae Coach 1.png|P1 NaeNae Coach 2.png|P2 NaeNae Coach 3.png|P3 NaeNae Coach 4.png|P4 Family Battle Versiyonu P1 P1 annedir. Şarkının başında, pembe. Altın bir kolye ile pembe bir polo giyiyor. Sıska kot pantolon ve kahverengi bir kemer giyiyor, kırmızı ayakkabıları ve kırmızı bir şapkası var. Kahverengi bir at kuyruğu var. P2 P2 kız kardeş. Ayrıca şarkının başında da pembe. Yeşil bir elbise ve mavi bir ceket giyiyor. Yeşil fiyonklu yeşil bir gövdesi var. Ayrıca altın bir kolye takıyor. Sarı ayakkabılar ve kahverengi at kuyrukluları var. P3 P3 erkek kardeşdir. Şarkının başında, o mavi. Kırmızı bir tişört giyiyor ve ayrıca altın bir kolye takıyor. Turuncu bir kapağı ve mor bir bilekliği var. Turuncu şortlu sarı şort ve mor ayakkabı giyiyor. P4 P4 babadır. Ayrıca şarkının başında da mavi. Mor bir gömleği ve turuncu bir ceketi var. Ayrıca altın bir kolye takıyor. Siyah pantolon ve siyah kuşak giyiyor. Siyah ayakkabıları ve siyah, dağınık saçları var. NaeNaeALT Coach 1.png|P1 NaeNaeALT Coach 2.png|P2 NaeNaeALT Coach 3.png|P3 NaeNaeALT Coach 4.png|P4 Arka Plan Klasik Arka Plan, şarkının sözleriyle ve antrenörlerin hareketleriyle birleştirilmiş birçok renk içeriyor, ''Love Me Again ve Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!). Family Battle Versiyonu Arka plan, bir kanepe, bir osmanlı, bir lamba, bir masa ve bir çekmecedeki bir bitki içeren bir evdir. Şarkı sırasında renkleri hemen değiştiriyorlar. Gold Moves Klasik Bu rutinde 3 Gold Moves var: All Gold Moves: Tüm oyuncular dört kez kafasına vurur; P1 ve P4 bunu sol elleriyle kalçalarında yapar, ancak P1 de ileri koşarken yapar. NaeNaeGoldMove.png|All Gold Moves watchmegm.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Family Battle Versiyonu Alternatif rutinde 3 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1 ve 2: Kollarınızı önünüze yavaşça kaldırın. Gold Moves 3: *P1: Diz çök ve sol elini kalçana ve sağ elini kafana koy. *P2: Sağ elinizle bir barış işareti yapın ve sol elinizi sağ dirseğinize koyun. *P3: P2 ile aynı şeyi biraz farklı bir açıyla yapın. *P4: Diz çök ve kollarını geç. NaeNaeALTGM1&2.png|Gold Move 1 ve 2 wmagm1.gif|Gold Move 1 ve 2 in-game NaeNaeALTGM3.png|Gold Move 3 wmagm2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists Classic *Street Cred *Celebrating 10 Years of Just Dance *Recommended for You *Masquerade Parade *Celebrate New Year *Hot Moves and Hot Cocoa *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs S-Z Family Battle Version *All Songs S-Z Trivia *Bu şarkı onaylanmadan önce bir beta unsur vardı: P3 in kıyafeti daha koyu idi. *Rutindeki her dansçı, rastlantısal olarak bu rutinin P2'si olan zebra hariç, orijinal rutinlerinin P2'sidir. Galeri Game Files Naenae.png|''Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)'' Naenaealt.png|''Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)'' (Family Battle Version) Screen Shot 2016-10-21 at 8.00.48 AM.png|''Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)'' (Family Battle Version) (Beta) Naenae cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Naenaealt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Family Battle Version) Watchmesquarebkg.png| album background (Classic) Naenae_banner_bkg_33.png| menu banner (Classic) Naenaealt_banner_bkg_34.png| menu banner (Family Battle Version) Naenae cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) NaeNaeALT_BC.jpg| cover (Family Battle Version) NaeNaeP2Ava.png|Classic (P2)'s avatar 200595.png|Classic's golden avatar 300595.png|Classic's diamond avatar NaeNaeALTP2Ava.png|Family Battle Version (P2)'s avatar 200576.png|Family Battle Version (P2)'s golden avatar 300576.png|Family Battle Version (P2)'s diamond avatar NaeNaePictoSprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) NaeNaeALT pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Family Battle Version) Naenae photobooth.png|P1 on Photobooth In-Game Screenshots watcm me 2png.png|''Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)'' on the menu WatchMeWhipLoadingScreen.PNG| loading screen (Classic) WatchMeWhipCoachSelectScreen.PNG| coach selection screen (Classic) WatchMeAlt.Menu.png|Family Battle Version on the menu WatchMeWhipAlternateLoadingScreen.PNG| loading screen (Family Battle Version) WatchMeWhipAlternateCoachSelectScreen.PNG| coach selection screen (Family Battle Version) IXQxDm4GYhQ.jpg| gameplay Behind the scenes watch.png|Concept art WatchmewhipBTS.png|Behind the scenes Beta Elements LOLWATNOP`LS-0.png|Beta P3's color scheme Promotional Images Jd17-toptracks-preview-silent-naenae-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser JDNOW SCREENSHOTS NAENAE.jpg|Promotional screenshot from new.justdancenow.com NaeNaepromocoach1.png|P1 promo coach Nae Nae promocoach.png|P2 promo coach NaeNaepromocoach3.png|P3 promo coach jd2017 coaches sd nae nae 2 287736.png|Promo coaches Watchme1.jpg Watchme2.jpg Watchme3.jpg Others watch me no gui.png|No GUI Videos Official Music Video Silentó - Watch Me (Whip Nae Nae) (Official) Teasers Watch Me (Whip Nae Nae) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Watch Me (Whip Nae Nae) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Watch Me (Whip Nae Nae) (Family Battle Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Watch Me (Whip Nae Nae) (Family Battle Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' �� Just Dance 2017 Watch Me (Whip Nae Nae) - Silentó 5 Star �� Watch Me (Whip Nae Nae) - Just Dance 2017 Demo Watch Me (Whip Nae Nae) - Just Dance Now Just dance 2018"Watch me (whip nae nae Just Dance 2019 Watch Me Whip Nae Nae 5 stars Watch Me (Whip Nae Nae) - Just Dance 2019 (Kids Mode) 'Family Battle Version' Just Dance 2017 - Watch Me (Whip Nae Nae) (Family Battle Version) Watch Me Whip Nae Nae (Family Battle Version) - Just Dance 2018 Watch Me Whip Nae Nae (Family Version) - Just Dance Now Watch Me (Whip Nae Nae) (Family Battle Version) - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation es:Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) fr:Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) en:Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) ro:Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Hip Hop Şarkılar Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:Dörtlü Şarkılar Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Céline Baron Kategori:Cormier Claude Kategori:Julien Durand Kategori:Ralph Beaubrun Kategori:Kids Mode